Songs and Poems
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Title Change! i'm making it into a series of one-shots of poems and songs based on Rise of the Guardians mostly Jack Frost. review or pm me if you have ideas
1. Chapter 1 Bet on it

**This is my first song-fic. I don't know if I did this right but when I heard the song Bet on it I was like that is just like Jack. **_Italics _**is the song and **normal **is some things going on in Jack's head. **

_Everybodys always talking at me _

_Everybodys trying to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking _

_I need to count on myself instead_

They never did bealive in me

They never even knew I excisted

It was only when Pitch rose again did they really see me

_(did you ever) lose yourself to get what you want_

I always wanted to be seen

To be heard

To be belived in

_(did you ever) get on a ride an wanna get off_

I never did want to help the Guardians

Heck I didn't want to be one in the first place

It was only when Pitch took my memories,

Then it got personal

_(did you ever) push away the ones you should of held close_

_Did you ever let go did you ever not know_

That day when I got Sophie home

And I got my memories back but for a price

_I'm not gonna stop that's who I am_

_To give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can _

_Bet on it x4_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right _

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around _

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it x4_

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking_

_Should I question every move I make_

I lost Baby Tooth to Pitch when I followed my memories

What else have I done wrong?

_With all I lost my heart is breaking _

_I don't wanna make the same mistakes_

I need to learn from my mistakes

It's the only way to keep my promis as a Guardian

_(did you ever) doubt your dreams will never come true_

I never knew who I was for a long time

_(did you ever) blame the world but never blame you_

I blamed everyone for not being noticed

_I will never try to live a lie again_

_I don't wanna win this game if I cant play it my way_

I have to earn my place as a Guardian

_I'm not gonna stop that's who I am _

_To give it all I got that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost _

_You know you can_

_Bet on it x4_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right that is the way_

_To turn my life around today is the day_

_Am I the time of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it x4 _

_Oh hold, give me room to think_

I need to be strong

_Bring it on down_

_Gotta work on my swing_

_Gotta do my own thing_

_It's no good at all_

_To see yourself and not recognize your face_

_Out on my own it's such a scary place oooooohh_

I almost lost my chance at being a Guardian

_The answers are all inside of me_

_All I got to do_

_Is believe_

I know what needs to be done

_I'm not gonna stop _

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot_

_That's who I am that is my plan _

_Will I end up on top again_

Time to own up

_Bet on it x3_

_Bet on it you can_

_Bet on it x4_

_Bet on me_

_I'm gonna make it right that is the way_

_To turn my life around _

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_Bet on it x4_

_Bet on me_

**So that's the end of my song-fic. Please review. **

**~nightshade**


	2. Chapter 2 radioactive

**I don't really know if this song is good for Rise of the Guardians, but I wanted to put this up anyway. There's no thoughts for this song because I'm still not sure who it targets but any way **underline **is the title and singers and **_italics _**is the song. For those wondering about the song before it was called Bet on it by Zach Effron. **

Radioactive 

By

Imagine Dragons

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_*suck in breath then exhale*_

_I'm breaking in, and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa-oh_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Oh x7_

_I'm radioactive _

_Radioactive_

_Oh x8_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I raise my flag and don my clothes_

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_Were painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa-oh_

_I'm breaking in and shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa-oh_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Oh x7_

_I'm radioactive _

_Radioactive_

_Oh x8_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_All systems go_

_Sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Oh x7_

_I'm radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_Oh x8_

_I'm radioactive _

_Radioactive_


	3. Chapter 3 hero

**I have another song for you guys. This will be told in two POV, Jack's and Jaime. Jack's will be the **_**bolded italics **_**and Jaime's will be told in the normal.**

Hero 

By Skillet

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Falling of the edge today)_

_I'm am just a man _

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superman)_

What could I do? I'm just a kid.

_Someone save me from the hate_

My friends are all scared about there dreams. There's no fun anymore

_It's just another war_

_**Why must I fight? Is it really my war?**_

_Just another family torn_

My friends were lost to the nightmares

_(Fallin from my faith today)_

Will the nightmares ever stop?

_Just another step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_**Someone help me! I don't know what to do!**_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

What can I do to help?

_Speakin my mind today_

_(my voice will be heard today)_

No one bealives I saw the Easter Bunny and his friends, but I really did see them.

_I've gotta make a stand_

_**What am I doing?! Those kids are losing faith, there starting to bealive in the boogy man.**_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

No matter what anyone says I will still bealive in them

_it's just another war_

_just another family torn_

_(my voice will be heard today)_

I cant give up, I wont!

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_**I have to save Jaime, the last bealiver**_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

My plan to still bealive is backfiring. Now the boogy man is after me.

_who's gonna fight for what's right_

_who's gonna help us survive_

_were in a fight for our lives_

_(and were not ready to die)_

Who can save us? The Guardians? If so then were are they? Aren't they suppost to keep us happy and all that?

_Who's gonna fight for the weak _

_Who's gonna make em believe_

_**It has to be me. The other Guardians are losing power.**_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin in me_

_**I need to step up and be the hero no matter what.**_

_I'm gonna fight for whats right_

_**I was wrong this is my fight**_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_**Who cares if the boogy man is after me? My friends in trouble!**_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_**I'm ready to take what needs to be done**_

_A heros not afraid to give his life _

_A heros gonna save me just in time_

Jaime and Jack

We may need a hero but were still going to fight if it means saving the world

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_I need a hero _

_Whose gonna fight for whats right _

_Whose gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Whose gonna fight for the weak _

_Whos gonna make 'em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A heros gonna save me just in time_

**So that's the end hope you enjoyed it! If I get the time I may, which is proably going to happen, post a video of this song feturing my version of how I think they were thinking. **


End file.
